Unidos por la sangre
by mi-io
Summary: mi: nn que onda aqui traigo algo:


mi:nn que onda, aqui intento renovar algo que deje amedias...como todo lo que hago...¬ ¬, el caso es que lo reescribi y lo subi intentando que fuera mejor, ya que el anterior realmente no me gusto ni le gusto a los que lo leyeron(io: ¬u¬ jeje),snif snif...bueno continuemos el experimento nn

esto lo coloco despues de enishi, cuando kenshin y kaoru ya estan juntos nn(io: es mio! .),(mi:...ignora...) pero los recuerdos asaltan a kenshin por alguna razon.

Titulo: Unidos por la sangre

prologo.- perdido en los recuerdos

A veces con la lluvia llegan recuerdos dolorosos...cuando uno se ve encerrado en la monotonia de ese cielo gris e implacable,solo puedes ver como descarga su ira sobre la tierra...solo puedes llorar con el.

Esos ojos violetas se fijan en la nada, perdidos en algun recuerdo, como ultimamente lo habian hecho...a pesar de que la pelea ya habia terminado, que sus heridas ya no eran tan graves...pero su corazon estaba herido...pero es que acaso no habia sido asi desde siempre?. Realmente todo su pasado era igual, recuerdos dolorosos, uno tras otro...siempre estan bañados en sangre y amargura...esos ojos azules son su unica razon para seguir, todas las demas las ha perdido, por que es que ultimamente solo podia pensar en el pasado,en aquellos recuerdos que le traian melancolia, porque pensar en tanto dolor?...para que?...si esos ojos le volvieron a ver, si puede ver de nuevo esa sonrisa... si ahora ya todo se aclaro...si ahora por fin esas palabras salen de su boca con tanta facilidad...un te amo antes era tan dificil.

No es que estuviera pensando en aquella que fue dueña de su corazon, en aquel fantasma que siempre le torturo...no, menos ahora que su corazon estaba completo, y tampoco aquel que vino con el proposito de quitarle todo, por que el tambien lo habia perdido...no era enishi, ya no mas...tampoco eran los alaridos apagados de aquellas victimas que le acosaban cada noche durante tantos años...no, no era nada de eso...todas esas heridas ya estaban cerradas, Kaoru ya las ha sanado...era algo mas.  
...el deseaba que estuvieran aqui, deseaba que ellos pudieran ver la felicidad que ahora disfrutaba, de la plenitud que su vida tenia en este momento...ellos, los unicos que compartieron con el las memorias felices, si, realmente felices, que vivio en su pasado...los unicos buenos recuerdos del ayer, aunque tambien dolian, aquellos hechos habian marcado su ser aun mucho antes que ningun otro, no en una cicatriz como la que habia desaparecido de su mejilla, sino en su corazon...la muerte de los que le dieron la vida que ha maldecido y a la vez por la cual ha dado gracias , amor tan incondicional como solo ellos y su amada Kaoru le han dado, una bella niñes que le parecia eterna y en su memoria parece un parpadeo, todo lo mas lejos posible de la cruenta guerra...ellos, un padre atento, una madre cariñosa y una pequeña y agresiva hermana.

Es un poco graciosa la idea de recordarlos despues de tanto, cierra sus ojos riendo ligeramente para no despertar a Kaoru quien aun duerme cerca de el. Para que recordar aquellos momentos, aquellos que ya olvido...

Kenshin tan solo deja todo eso como una idea absurda y la abandona, volteando a ver a la hermosa criatura a su lado, que descanza tranquilmente. Embelezandose en ese blanco rostro que se ve tan pacifico, sin poder evitar sonreir. Se recuesta de nuevo y con cuidado se acomoda a su lado abrazando su cintura, hundiendose en la calides del abrazo, embriagandose en el aroma que le invade, ocasionando una sensacion calida en ese adolorido corazon...perdiendose en ella, como antes solo podia en sueños...

Lejos de esa imagen calida y tierna, pero debajo de la misma lluvia, la imagen de una mujer que abraza a una jovencita, de no mas de 15 años. Tratando de resguardarse del frio viento y el agua, permaneciendo bajo un arbol en mitad del bosque que esta cercano a TOkio...ambas estan empapadas, con nada mas que sus ropas, una delgada manta y un bolso en el que tienen todas sus pertenencias. El agua recorre el rostro de la mujer, un rostro que no refleja su verdadera edad, su piel tan blanca y aperlada se crispa por el frio. Y tiembla ligeramente por el escalofrio que rocorre su espalda, se aferra a su abrazo... sosteniendo a aquella joven que ha quedado dormida por el cansancio y el hambre, quien diria que eso puede mas que el frio que sentia, la mujer trata de recoger su rojo cabello hacia atras, dejando ver sus ojos que son de un color dorado, un color tan limpio que parece iluminar su alrededor. Una mirada un tanto conocida... Pero la mujer a pesar del frio y el hambre mantiene una sonrisa,sintiendo que esta cerca lo que ha estado buscando... sus ojos ambarinos se pierden en lo vasto del agua que cae, trayendo una bella imagen del bosque que le rodea...aunque es una imagen cambiante por el moviemiento de las gotas...en realidad es fria, gris, melancolica, y aun asi le resulta simplemente hermosa...pero es una vista que inunda su corazon en recuerdos de aquellas noches iguales que como esta, el cielo implacable castigaba a la tierra con furia, noches en que el cielo y ella han compartido un sentimiento amargo, lleno de dolor, noches en que a llorado por lo que ha perdido, por lo que ha temido...noches en las que lagrimas y sangre han manchado el suelo...sellando esos instantes en su alma, guardando cada alarido en su corazon...

sin saberlo ellos comparten alguno de esos recuerdos...ambos miran a un pasado comun... se pierden en sus recuerdos...

mi: nn que tal, bueno esto es solo el prologo de la historia...si, se que es muy corto pero me parece qe es algo bueno para empezar, ademas tenemos muchos proyectoas a la mitad y hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuchisimo que no actualizamos nada...se que deberia empezar con lo demas ¬ ¬, pero no pude resistirlo empece por aqui...que si es una locura, si tal vez, creo que la escuela me esta empezando a afectar nñ 


End file.
